Miyabigaoka High School
Miyabigaoka High School (ミヤビガオカ 高校, Miyabigaoka Kōkō) is a private high school for rich teenagers. It is owned by the Igarashi Foundation and the former Student Council President was Tora Igarashi. Overview This school is very high class since it's made especially for very rich students. It consists a High School section, Middle School, Elementary School and Kindergarten. Incidentally they also have a field, a baseball stadium, a theater hall, tennis field, a botanic garden and even a general hospital. According to Takumi Usui ..."it's just like the Igarashi plutocrat's theme park..." and the only way of transport is by riding a horse. Inside the school there are stores. Things being sold in Miyabigaoka stores are cheaper (though still expensive brands) and mainly sell "necessities" for school, like fishing tackle and golf equipment. The classrooms in the Miyabigaoka are large and have high ceilings, desk that are on higher steps. In front of the blackboard is a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher can view everyone at once. Takumi said that it's sometimes hard to pick up on what the teacher is saying if they speak to softly. Uniform At Miyabigaoka, students have to wear school uniforms: Male: The boys wear a white high collar zip-up jacket and tailored pants with a purple outline.Under the jacket students either wear a shirt or T-shirt Female: The girls wear a knee-length purple dress with a white jacket and a wide tie that has the letter "M" written on it. Student Council Not much is known about the Student Council except that Tora Igarashi is the former President and Kanade Maki is the former Vice President. The current president is a girl. Clubs The only known club in Miyabigaoka is the chess club and their President is Hirofumi Koganei. Plot When two students come along and disturb them, Misaki had no choice but to get involved. At first she was all for punishing the trio for threatening them, but when she hears the rude comment their school made about them she becomes furious. As she brings the two Seika students who started the fight to Miyabigaoka Academy to apologize, with Takumi tagging along, Misaki learns from them that the fight started when one of the Miyabigaoka students, Hirofumi Koganei, insulted their interest in chess and called them flies. When they finally arrive, Misaki tells Hirofumi that her classmates will apologize, but only after he apologizes first. He agrees, only after they beat him in chess, which Takumi does easily, humiliating him. Later, the Miyabigaoka Student Council arrives at Seika High, led by its President, Tora Igarashi. Tora apologizes to Misaki on Hirofumi's behavior, offers Misaki a scholarship to Miyabigaoka Academy, given three days to decide.When she finally goes to Miyabigaoka to give her answer, Sakura and Shizuko are worried since Seika High wouldn't be what it is today without Misaki. Even though they want the best for Misaki, they manage to rally the Student Council and her fans to head for Miyabigaoka and convince her not to transfer. At the Miyabigaoka student council room, Misaki is about to give Tora her reply when one of his classmates "accidentally" spilled the drinks he was serving on her uniform, forcing Misaki to clean herself in their shower room. But when she tries to find her uniform, she learns it has been taken to be cleaned, forcing her to wear a rather revealing maid uniform. It is then when Tora shows his true self, revealing he knows about Misaki's part-time job. With both of them locked inside the student council room, guarded by his minions, Tora thinks Misaki came to accept his offer to get his attention and money just like the other women who are interested in him, but Misaki disappoints him, telling him that she came to reject his offer since she has no intention of leaving Seika behind. Nevertheless, Tora pins her down and tries to forcefully kiss her, until Takumi , having defeated Tora's minions, comes to Misaki's rescue. Misaki thanks Takumi and, wearing her Seika uniform again, she is greeted by her friends waiting outside the Miyabigaoka gate. In Chapter 65 of the manga, Takumi Usui began his first day in this school (after his brother intended him to enroll in this school). Students Current *Tora Igarashi *Kanade Maki *Hirofumi Koganei *Kaon Umekōji *Tomu Umekōji *Ichitarō Tomikōji *Tenryū Arashiyama *Li Yi Hua *Chiyo Sakurai Previous *Takumi UsuiKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 81 References Category:Location Category:Miyabigaoka Students